Check Yes Juliette
by PomRocks16
Summary: After an innocent accident that leads Becky into an emotional train reck, will Stacy be able to help her, or tear her apart even further? contains adult themes and the pairing Stecky.
1. Pondering, sleepless, reck

**Before you read this, I just want to let you all know, this story contains what may be the first ever Stecky material. (unless someone already made this couple.) and if they're siblings, then I'm sorry, I didn't know, so please enjoy the fanfic! (and also tell me what you think of the couple and if you might consider supporting it or not after reading this!) Enjoy! :) **

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me…_

Becky starred deeply into the cool and icy puddles of water that surrounded the outside of her habitat. She was concentrating on her very thoughts, for once being completely serious, not being in the correct mood for playing games. She starred pensively at the night sky as the rain drops fell on her, drenching her tan fur and making her shiver as the cold wet dampness of the rain crept into her very skin.

Her mind was on one thing, and one thing only, Stacy. Every morning, she would wake her up with a warm smile, and a tight hug right after. She would invite her to a nice breakfast cooked especially for them. Stacy was an awfully great cook.

But ever since the little 'accident' that had occurred last weekend, it seemed as if she was starring at a completely different badger every time she saw Stacy. She didn't get it. She and Stacy had been roommates for as long as she could remember. Why was she suddenly feeling so strange around her now?

It all started when Stacy and her decided to go hand gliding at the park. They were about to set up the ramp when Stacy spotted a large and beautiful monarch butterfly, which she immediately began to chase and bat at. Becky joined her and ran after the flying insect. Both Stacy and Becky dashed through the bushes and darted by the trees as they attempted to tackle the butterfly.

Everything was going fine at that moment, they were running free, having fun, and lashing their paws out to their hearts content. Everything changed as they both took a wild leap at the insect hovering above them all at the same time.

The butterfly was swift to dodge the badgers as Becky's lips collided into Stacy's in one quick motion. Everything surrounding Becky was suddenly forgotten as sparks flew. And for a brief second, she felt as if she was flying. But the moment ended as both she and Stacy slammed into ground, sending them tumbling together in what seemed like an endless pasture of cool green grass.

They were both silent as they stared blankly at each other. Both of them fully realized what had just occurred.

Stacy tried to pass it off as nothing as she smiled and continued setting up the ramp and speaking.

But to Stacy, it was more than just an accident. It felt like somehow faith or destiny had created that moment especially for her.

After that one leap of hope, that one jump of fate, Becky couldn't think. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't even eat. She could only ponder. But who could blame her? After that day she had a lot to think about…

**Chapter 2 coming out soon if this gets any reviews! I hope you like it so far! :)**


	2. Tears, Feelings, and kisses

**This scene switches to Stacy who's inside the cave trying to sleep, enjoy!**

Stacy sighed as she fluffed her pillow and turned around in her soft moss bed. Her eyes seemed to control themselves as they shifted around the room looking for one person, and one person only, Becky. Ever since the accident, she hadn't been acting like herself. She'd been avoiding her, and trying to skip out on play dates…it just wasn't like Becky to do that…and Stacy didn't think she liked it either…

She had tried making her a special breakfast this morning. A fresh and hot plate of Blueberry pancakes with a small milkshake. It was her favorite. Stacy just knew she wouldn't say no to that!

She had woken Becky up to give her the surprise, but the tables seemed to turn as Becky got up on her own and left in haste.

Stacy almost wanted to cry. But she restrained herself.

A tear slid down Stacy's already stained cheek as her flashback ended. If only she knew why Becky was avoiding her, she could help her.

She grasped the picture frame on the dresser next to her and starred at it in remembrance. It was a photo of her and Becky during their first night at the zoo. She sighed.

She gasped as she heard footsteps nearing the cave entrance. She knew it was Becky. She shut her eyes tightly and pretended to sleep as Becky entered the room.

Becky tried hard to hold back the tears as she spoke, "Well Stacy…I-I just wanted to let you know. Th-that…that I have feelings…and…these feelings…th-they scare me…I-I'm just afraid of a rejection…I'm scared of how you'll react…how you'll feel…I guess it was pretty silly of me…"

Stacy shuttered in pleasure as Becky began lightly stroking her head. She couldn't hide the smile that was unwinding on her face as Becky sighed and hugged her in a warm embrace.

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't see her hurting like this. She shot back up and planted a full on passionate kiss which sent sparks flying as they released.

Becky stood there. Stiff and shocked at what had just occurred. Her eyes widened as she stuttered. "I-I have to go now, I-I'm sorry, Stacy, I just…goodbye." She ran out of their cave. And soon, out of their habitat.

"Becky…I…" a tear escaped Stacy's eye as she realized what she had caused. She started to sob into her pillow as she got up and sat on Becky's bed. _"How will I fix this now?" _thought Stacy as she rubbed the back of her neck…

**Next chapter coming up soon! Enjoy! :)**


	3. Raining decisions

"Um…Becky…what happened?" asked Private as he watched the scampering badger running in full blown panic mode around the HQ.

All she did was sigh and fall onto the ground. Completely out of energy from running.

"…So um…you fell?" asked Private dully before helping her up.

"N-No…Stacy…she…she…" Becky sighed before finally giving in, "…Kissed me…" she closed her eyes and looked down.

All four of the penguins suddenly turned around and glared at her. All in pure shock. They didn't know Stacy had a thing for Becky.

Private waddled up to her and placed a comforting flipper on her shoulder as he spoke, "Becky…it's all right to be gay…I mean, me and Skipper are a couple, and no one minds, so are Rico and Kowalski." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but the thing is, I don't know if I am gay or not…I just don't know…" admitted becky as she began to sob into her paws.

The penguins all looked at each other. Unsure of what to say.

"Well…do you like her?" Kowalski asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Y-Yeah…I guess…I…I…I just don't know what to do…I've had all these feelings for her…and now…I'm suddenly finding out that she had them all along too…" she wiped the remaining tears away as she sat down.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to her, don't just leave her in suspense, she's probably thinking about you." Private reasoned.

Becky agreed to talk to Stacy.

Her fur was soaked, the rain still poured all over her now mangled wet tan fur. She raced back to her cave in a hurry, where she hoped to see Stacy, waiting there.

She had to embrace the truth. She loved Stacy. Her back legs kicked in, elevating her sped and maximizing her stamina, her heart suddenly uplifted, almost shouting at her, "Run! Run to her! Hurry!"

By the time she had arrived at her shared habitat, she was panting heavily and standing once again on two paws.

Her green eyes shifted to the entrance. She sighed as she caught her breath.

Right then, she knew. She was going to make the biggest decision of her life. Did she love Stacy?

**A/N: Yup, I added Pripper and Kico into the fanfic! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the late chapter, I tend to get writers block a lot. Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Always have

Becky slid through the entrance of the cave, just hoping Stacy would forgive her and still feel the same way.

"Stacy!" what Becky saw was a nightmare. Stacy held in paws a rope, which was tied to one of the stalagmites, that hung on the roof of their cave.

"STACY!" Becky crashed into her before she could proceed to tying it to her neck.

"W-What?! Can't you see I'm trying to end the pain…the pain of being rejected?!" Stacy screamed as she covered her face with her paws, sobbing, "I want to die! I want to die!...I need to!" she whimpered as Becky ran to her once again and hugged her.

"W-why are YOU comforting ME…" Stacy spoke in a whisper.

Becky didn't say anything as she perked Stacy's head up and enveloped her in a passionate kiss, returning the one she had given first.

Stacy smiled as she looked up, still speaking in a whisper, "…you love me…"

A tear escaped Becky's eye as she nodded and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Yes, I do, and I always have." Becky's eyes widened at her own statement as she got up and walked out doors, still feeling the cool rain pelt her very skin as she looked up to the skies. An even wider smile began to form as Becky shouted at the wind, "I have always loved Stacy…I have always loved Stacy!...I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED STACY!" she finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

Stacy smiled as she tossed herself into Becky's arms, cuddling into her bear hug.

"Let's go home." Becky nodded, and with tails held high and paws locked together, they walked into their cave, having only each other for warmth and comfort as the storm pounded outside…

**A/N: The end! I hope it was good enough, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I hope you liked it though! :)**


End file.
